vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heretic Vampire
This version of species was created by Superjokertv The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals for short, are a group of vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodline and the first generation of vampires, hence the name, making them the oldest vampires in the world with the exception of Alaric, as he is an Original through species, being turned 1,000 years after the Mikaelson Original Vampires and 1,500 years after Kronos. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. The term was initially introduced when Rose revealed their existence to Elena, Stefan and Damon, and primarily refers to the Mikaelson Family, but has since expanded after Esther used the spell to turn Alaric into a vampire and Elena referred to him as an "Original", lacking another term to refer to the type of vampire Alaric became. Also not forgetting Kronos, who turned himself into a vampire, 500 years before the Mikaelson Family. A number of characteristics differentiate an Original from the vampire bloodline that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that Originals became vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal, and unlike normal vampires, the Originals are indestructible and cannot be killed by anything aside from the White Oak Stake or temporarily neutralized by the White Oak Ash Dagger. Although Kronos is indestructible and cannot be killed by anything aside from the Elder Stake. The vampires that have been called Originals are: Kronos, Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Alaric. The Originals have also been known as legends in the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires. Powers and Abilities As the first and oldest vampires in the world, the Original Vampire's powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species. Rebekah said herself that they were the strongest creatures in the world. It is unknown if the Original Vampires grow stronger with age like non-original Vampires. These are their standard powers and abilities as the first generation of vampires. |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While Original Vampires are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Original Vampire in small groups as it was shown that four of them were capable of overwhelming Rebekah (although she managed to kill half of them), while two took down Elijah (these wolves were channeling the power of their werewolf forms through enchanted kyanite stones, and Elijah was taken by surprise and passed out from their venom). It is unknown if they grow stronger with age like non-Original Vampires. It has been shown that anger makes vampires stronger. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, non-original vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than non-original vampires, non-original hybrids, werewolves, and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them, as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Unlike non-original vampires, ingestion of vervain-laced liquid would not weaken them. If they are stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade and its removed, the healing process becomes much slower. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt an original vampire as seen with Finn, Kol and Klaus. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the original vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. They have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 or 2,000 (Kronos) years ago. *'Emotional Control' - Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the Original vampires still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely. *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals or werewolves. *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, Original vampires can extend a pair fangs from there canine teeth which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Immortality' - Original vampires are nigh immortal. They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. Being pierced through the heart with the White Oak Stake or Elder Stake is the only way to permanently kill them. *'Telepathy' - An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. Klaus and Elijah has also been shown sharing his memories with others. This is known as tactile telepathy. *'Illusions' - As seen with Lexi, vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. |-|Unique to Others= Klaus *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control' - Klaus can control his werewolf transformations to partially or fully become a werewolf at will. He does not need to transform under a full moon and can transform at any time he wants. Elijah informs Klaus that when he transformed he remained a werewolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As a hybrid Klaus can transform partially displaying his werewolf eyes, teeth and claws. In werewolf form Klaus has more control over his actions than normal werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Klaus can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his "Original" vampiric powers and abilities becoming stronger, faster and more powerful than the other original vampires. Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus' strength and speed are at their peak during a full moon/werewolf form. :*It is unknown if a non-original Hybrid is naturally stronger than a non-original vampire without this power. *'Day Walking' - As a hybrid, Klaus cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Klaus and Kronos' blood is the only cure for a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Werewolf Bite' - His venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-original vampire. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original hybrid venom. *'Procreation' - Klaus has the ability to procreate like a werewolf. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Kronos *'Invulnerability' - Kronos is impervious to damage and injury, except when harmed by the Elder Stake. Damon, tried to kill him with a White Oak Stake, but it had no effect and Kronos simply smiled at his attempt at killing him by putting the stake out of his heart. *'Advanced Telepathy' - Kronos can read the thoughts and memories of another person. However, there seems to be a limit to how fast he can fully read someone's mind. *'Advanced Mind Compulsion' - Kronos can control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, and even to extremely powerful witches such as Qetsiyah, even while they are on vervain. He is even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Advanced Immunity' - Kronos is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He is also immune to wood, sunlight, fire, vervain, silver, wolfsbane, werewolf bite, decapitation, heart extraction and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. The only thing that could hurt him was gold and the Elder Stake can kill him. *'Resistance to Hunter's Curse' - If Kronos kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, he will be tormented by the hunter, although the effect will only be temporary. Additional abilities *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control' - Kronos can control his werewolf transformations to partially or fully become a werewolf at will. He does not need to transform under a full moon and can transform at any time he wants. As a hybrid Kronos can transform partially displaying his werewolf eyes, teeth and claws. In werewolf form Kronos has more control over his actions than normal werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Kronos can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his "Original" vampiric powers and abilities becoming stronger, faster and more powerful than the other original vampires. Due to his werewolf side, Kronos' strength and speed are at their peak during a full moon/werewolf form. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Kronos and Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Werewolf Bite' - His venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-original vampire. As the Original Hybrid, Kronos' venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original hybrid venom. *'Procreation' - Kronos has the ability to procreate like a werewolf. Elijah *'Blood Lust Control' - Unlike most vampires, Elijah has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced, even when he requested to speak to Davina despite being neutralized for three months and having his skin color become very darkened from lack of blood; as a result, he was able to talk to her without craving her blood. *'Tactile Telepathy' - Elijah was able to share his memories with Hayley through touch, it is unknown if all original vampires possess this ability. Mikael *'Resistance to Werewolf Bite' - Although Mikael was bitten many times by werewolves, he could overcame his pain and hallucinations. Even having werewolf's venom in blood, he defeated Klaus (Original Hybrid) in a duel. *'Resistance to Papa Tunde's Blade' - When Klaus used Papa Tunde's Blade against Mikael, he was neutralized only for minutes. Mikael removed blade from his chest alone what neither of Originals couldn't do. Alaric *'White Oak Stake Invulnerability' - Alaric is invulnerable to the White Oak Stake. As a weakness Esther linked his life to the life of Elena. Weaknesses |-|Weaknesses= *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an Original vampire, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any non-original vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heritage. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original vampire and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. Klaus cannot be neutralized by wooden stakes, due to being a hybrid. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an Original vampire, but cannot kill them. All members of the Original Family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents Original vampires from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Original vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the original vampire cannot be uninvited. If an original vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if an original vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Original vampire. Its later revealed to have some sort of truth as both Bonnie and Davina while being empowered by extremely potent sources of magic(the violent deaths of 100 witches and the power of the Harvest) were able to cripple Klaus almost to the point of bringing him close to death, however Julie Plec reveals that the white oak stake is the only thing in existence that can kill an original so it seems that a powerful witch killing an original would have something to do with the white oak stake. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm an original. Minor spells have little effect. An example of a spell that can be used is the spell with sage that can block a vampires hearing. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original would desiccate if their heart was torn out; however, it seems that an Originals body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Mikael overcame the pain of the venom and merely fought the pain rather than sit there and hallucinate. *'Hunter's Curse' - If an Original vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking an Original vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'Papa Tunde's Blade' - The blade of Tunde, that channeled the vampire sacrifices, is said to do worse things than death even to an Original vampire. It is later stabbed in Klaus giving him immense magical and physical pain. After being taken out of Klaus, Klaus used it on Elijah, who then took it out of Klaus and now Klaus has possession of it. Mikael was stabbed and seemingly overcame the pain by pulling it out. *'Doppelgangers Blood Magic' - If a doppelgangers blood is used in the Magic Purification Spell, all vampires' abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their human life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they transitioned into vampirism. *'The Devil's Star' - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another's body. *'Animal Blood' - As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Original Vampire (even Klaus) pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). |-|Other Weaknesses= *'Wolfsbane (Unique to Klaus)' - Although its only for a few seconds, Klaus can be harmed by wolfsbane because of his werewolf side. *'Elder Stake (Unique to Kronos)' - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill Kronos, It comes from an animal bone that existed during the time of the first vampire. |-|Former Weaknesses= *'The Cure' - The cure will strip an Original vampire of their immortality, causing them to become human/witch or in Klaus' case a werewolf. Esther had a spell which would've cured them of their immortality - The cure no longer exists. *'Gilbert Device' - This high frequency pitch can be heard by vampires and hybrids.-This only works once and now that it was used - it no longer works. *'Moonlight Ring (Unique to Klaus)' - Moonlight rings steal Klaus strength and cause him extreme pain. The 12 rings that effected him have been destroyed so he no longer feels pain on a full Moon. *'Power Suppression Necklace (Unique to Klaus)' - As seen in Every Mother's Son, Esther made a necklace to suppress Klaus' anger and powers as an untriggered wolf, rendering him weak, but in control of his emotions. It is unknown if these types of jewelry would work on a triggered werewolf or a hybrid. He no longer wears it, so it no longer effects him. *'Davina's Bracelet (Unique to Mikael)' - Mikael was under the control of this bracelet. He was unable to attack Davina and must obey her commands. The spell giving the bracelet its power has since been undone by Kol. *'Gold (Unique to Kronos)' - It was Kronos other known weakness besides the Elder Stake, as contact with gold would burn his skin and being in the presence of gold could remove his physical abilities for as long as he was in contact, leaving him almost mortal and as weak as a human. Members The Original Family of Vampires *'Mikael' was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe before he and his family moved to the New World. *'Finn Mikaelson' is the oldest sibling. He spent most of his immortal life daggered and is even more moral than Elijah, as well as self-loathing. *'Elijah Mikaelson' is the second oldest sibling. He is handsome and sophisticated, with a highly developed sense of morality. *'Niklaus Mikaelson' is a Hybrid and the third oldest sibling. He is violent and megalomaniacal, though he tempers his aggression with an appreciation for fine art and worldly pursuits. *'Kol Mikaelson' is the fourth oldest sibling. Much more of a wildcard than Elijah or Finn, he shares Klaus' affinity for violence and seems to quite enjoy inflicting pain on others. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' is the youngest sibling in the Original family and the only daughter of Mikael and Esther. Other Original Vampires *'Kronos' was a young and an extremely powerful warlock. He was also the first vampire in exists and very distant ancestor of the Mikaelson family. He is currently a original hybrid. *'Alaric Saltzman' was an Original in the conceptual sense of the word, and was not related to the Mikaelson family. Category:Species Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals